lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Tsukimori
Luna Tsukimori is the primary protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO ''and its sequel, and the current Queen of the Tsukimori clan. Appearance 'General Appearance' In ''D-ZERO, Luna has long flowing black hair that reaches her waist and covers her right eye. Luna naturally has blue eyes, a common trait found in Tsukimori clan members. Her hair and eye colours change based on her emotions. Luna is 5'4" in height. In D-ZERO II, her appearance remains largely the same, though she stands at 5'9" in height. Her hair is also slightly messier due to lack of self-care or sleep. 'First arc outfit' Luna wears a black sleeveless button-down shirt, a short black and red skirt, and stockings. After her date with Maria, Luna gains a moon-shaped navel ring, thus leaving her shirts exposing her abdomen to show off her navel ring. She also changes to black and red denim shorts. The red Tsukimori crest is on the back of her shirt. 'Date outfit' During her date with Maria, Luna wears a black tube top containing the red Tsukimori crest in the center which exposes her abdomen. Her outfit also contains long blue jeans with a crescent moon on the bottom left pant leg. 'Pyjama outfit' Luna wears a black tank top that exposes her abdomen and long black pants. Her black top has the red Tsukimori crest on the front and her long black pants has a red crescent moon near the bottom of the left pant leg. Personality Luna is described of having a large variety of emotions that make up her character. She is found to be caring, cheerful and optimistic with a sense of humour. She is also known be angry if provoked but sometimes ends up with her tearful. She is also can be tearful when deeply upset, especially with her past memories and her sister, Tomoe. Luna is also romantic and her romantic personality was shown during when her and Maria was gazing at the stars while when she passionately kissed Maria after hearing Maria’s affectionate words. The colour in Luna’s appearance changes reflecting on the emotions she feels. Her eyes and hair alters to red when she is angry while it’s dark blue when she blushes. The colours of her emotions also represent the colour meaning as red is seen to be an anger colour and blue is seen to be a colour of trust and faith. In a talk about her character, she's purposely written to be different from the average "strong and independant" female leads. Instead, she seems to have a weakness with every strength to her personality. In D-ZERO, she is described as "strong but naive" while in D-ZERO II, she is described as "having grown smarter since the previous entry, but has become very broken and fragile". In D-ZERO II, Luna's optimism and humour has all but nearly vanished, becoming opposite of her normal self following Maria's death: dark, brooding, despondant, and at times, broken, finding it difficult to cope or even accept that she is gone, and as a result, her eyes are always red due to either in a state of constant anger or sadness. Luna has stepped up to her responsibilities as Queen, but does not seem to enjoy her job. She seems a bit hesitant to befriend anyone who appear to try to fill Maria's shoes or so even looks like Maria. It seems she has become obsessed with finding her soul for over a year. In spite of all of these new qualities to her character, she retains her caring personality, funding charity events during her downtime. Relatives Tomoe Tsukimori (Older Sister) Maria Russo (Wife; deceased) Mana Russo (sister-in-law) Serena Tsukimori (Mother; deceased) Raiden Tsukimori (Father; deceased) Unnamed Uncle (deceased) Serena Tsukimori (daughter) Claire Tsukimori (daughter) Diana Otsutsuki (original counterpart; deceased) Eve Tsukimori (Dimension-1 counterpart) Lumina Tsukimori (Dimension-2 counterpart) Sophia (Dimension-3 counterpart) Nox Tsukimori (Dimension-4 counterpart) Yueliang (Dimension-5 counterpart) Lux (Dimension-6 counterpart) Yozora Tsukimori (Dimension-8 counterpart) Umbra Tsukimori (Dimension-9 counterpart) Lunette (Dimension-10 counterpart) Selene (Dimension-11 counterpart; incapacitated) Negus (Dimension-12 counterpart) Deck Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO During the events of D-ZERO, Luna plays a "Rift Beast/'Blood Moon'" Deck for a large portion of the first Season, but then replaces it for "Gesshoku" during the remainder of that Season and during Season 2. During later parts of Season 3, she switches to a mix of the 2 Decks for the remainder of the series. During her time as the final antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Season 12, her Deck focused more on the "Final Rift Beast" sub-archetype. Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II During this series, Luna replaces much of her old "Blood Moon/Gesshoku" hybrid Deck with a new Deck with a focus on the "Dimension Zero" archetype. Her Deck primarily focuses on Impure Summoning, more than her previous Deck. In , her Deck tends to focus more on ing instead. She retains Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning, however, they're underutilized in favor of the new Link Summon and the revamped Impure Summon. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Season 1 Villains Category:Main Protagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Season 2 Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Season 3 Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO Season 12 Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II characters